


De olvidos, descuidos y cosas planeadas

by Kikinu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:19:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La primera vez que ocurre, Derek cree que ha sido un simple olvido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De olvidos, descuidos y cosas planeadas

La primera vez que ocurre, Derek cree que ha sido un simple olvido.

Stiles se deja el cargador del celular en su casa, enchufado en la cocina. Han tenido una reunión con la manada y el muchacho le pidió si podía cargar su teléfono, que estaba casi sin batería. Derek lo guarda en el cajón de la cocina y se olvida de su existencia.

 

La segunda vez la nota dos días después de lo ocurrido, cuando trae la ropa del lavadero. Entre sus remeras hay una roja que definitivamente no es suya y que rápidamente reconoce como la que traía la otra noche Stiles cuando se quedó a dormir con él.

Un descuido lo tiene cualquiera, así que guarda la prenda entre sus cosas, esperando recordar devolvérsela al muchacho.

 

Para la tercera vez nota que algo está pasando. Como varias veces le ha escuchado decir a Stiles, tres no es ni incidente ni coincidencia, así que mira con el ceño fruncido el objeto en cuestión. En el baño está el desodorante que usa su... compañero de manada, que acaba de irse al colegio luego de haber pasado otra noche con él.

Derek se queda un rato mirando el desodorante, no muy seguro de qué hacer con él. Tiene ganas de llamar a alguien para pedirle consejo, pero le parece que perdería todo el respeto que ha ganado en la manada si llegara hacer eso.

Finalmente termina guardando el desodorante en la gaveta del baño, no muy seguro si sacar después el tema con Stiles.

 

La cuarta vez son unos jeans, la quinta el cargador del portatil, la sexta un par de medias. Las cosas siguen quedando "olvidadas" en su casa, pero nunca son ni devueltas ni reclamadas.

La séptima y la octava vez son remeras, la novena un cepillo de dientes, la décima un shampoo y la undécima un piyama. A partir de la doceava (la chaqueta de cuero que tras tanta insistencia le regaló Derek), deja de contar. Siguen sin hablar del tema, pero las cosas de Stiles se siguen acumulando en su casa y nadie parece hacer nada para evitarlo.

El resto de la manada tampoco dice nada, pero se nota en sus risas mal ocultas que lo saben y lo encuentran divertido.

 

Cuando a los pocos meses toda su manada termina el secundario y organizan en la casa Hale algo con la familia de todos, Derek toma valor y se lleva a Stiles al patio, en donde se besan un rato antes de que finalmente saque el tema.

— Stiles...

— ¿Mmmhh? — el chico le besa el cuello y Derek tiene que separarlo para poner sus ideas en claro —. Bien, de acuerdo, ¿qué ocurre?

— Tus cosas.

Stiles se pone rígido al instante, separándose unos centímetros más de él.

— ¿Qué ocurre con mis cosas? — pregunta, a la defensiva. Derek se humedece los labios antes de hablar, pero Stiles se le adelanta —. ¿Quieres... quieres que me las lleve?

— ¡No! Es decir, no si tú no quieres. Pero...

— ¿Pero...?

— ¿Por qué?

Stiles se masajea el cuello, poniendo una sonrisa algo tímida que se ve extraña en su rostro siempre tan abierto.

— Estaba pensando que, ya que terminé el colegio y voy a ir a la universidad comunal aquí en el pueblo... pensaba que quizás podría, tú sabes, si no te molesta... Es decir, tú y yo al fin al cabo... ¡Pero si no, no importa! ¡Es decir...!

— Stiles — el chico deja de balbucear y lo mira algo nervioso, mordisqueándose el labio inferior de una forma que hace que Derek se desconcentre unos instantes —. ¿Quieres venir a vivir conmigo?

Como todo respuesta, Stiles vuelve besarlo. Derek asume que es un sí.


End file.
